Senior Summer, Chapter 1-4
by Mad Cow
Summary: In the summer after senior year, the Animorphs thought they knew everything...about each other. They were wrong. (R for language, slash, and *cough* sex)


_For my wonderful buddy D.M.P.., who taught me the wonders of prewriting!! And also, this is an authors note, I don't want any 'Jake is out of character, he wouldn't be like that' flames! This is my story, and the Animorphs can act however I damn well want them to! So there! Plus, they all have valid reasons for acting like they do, if you'll just read!_

Chapter 1   
Cassie was cleaning up the barn when Marco came in. "Hey," She said.   
"Hey," He replied. "Need some help?" Puberty had been good for Marco. Somewhere between 16 and 17, he got tall, began working out. His voice had deepened, grew a goatee, and of course his skin was a dark tan. He was every bit as hot as he thought he was in middle school. He didn't have to wear a hologram when he went out anymore, unless you stared long hard at him, you wouldn't even notice this was short little Marco. Cassie didn't have a crush on him or anything though, she still loved Jake.   
"Nah, I'm fine," Cassie answered. "Just cleaning up before everyone gets here." Cassie was pretty much the same. Short, flat, but she had lost some weight and had a decent figure. Her normal uniform was still Wal Mart jeans and shirts, but she at least didn't wear ones with poop on them anymore. At least not in public. "Why are we meeting here?" Cassie asked.   
Marco shook his head. He had called the meeting. "I won't tell until everyone gets here."   
Rachel swung into the barn, white teeth gleaming, Tobias at her side. They were still as close as ever, most likely closer. Rachel had been accepted into a good journalism college in Washington, and Tobias was going with her. They planned to rent and share an apartment together, while Tobias worked and Rachel went to school.   
Tobias' human morph had aged, and he looked 18 (19, actually. Tobias was a year older, for he started Kindergarten late, due to problems with his Uncle) , like his friends. Ax said that was probably either due to some genetic fluke in his DNA, or the Ellimist interfered.   
Cassie was going to a good veterinary school, Texas A&M. Marco wasn't attending college, but staying in their hometown and going to a school to catch up on all the stuff he missed while in hiding.   
Jake came into the barn, and sat down on a hay bale next to Cassie. Puberty hadn't been cruel to him, either. And neither had colleges. He was going to Harvard to be a pre law. He kissed Cassie. "So, what's up?" He asked.   
Marco and Tobias exchanged a smile. "I'll be back," Marco said, and left the barn.   
He came back in, carrying something. "Tobias and I decided to get something for you college bound." It was a cake. White, with blue icing reading "Good Luck Cassie, Jake, and Rachel!"   
The Animorphs hung around the barn, talking and laughing for another hour or so. Yeerk activity had quieted down a lot since they were around 16. Not a lot of activity. Every so often the Yeerks and Animorphs would have a major fight, but the Yeerks were kind of getting weak, pulling their forces away from Earth. It was costing them more than it was worth. Even so, Cassie, Jake, Tobias, and Rachel still felt a little bad about leaving the state.   
"Wanna go see a movie tonight?" Cassie asked.   
Marco grinned. "There's a whole summer before you four leave. Plenty of time to do stuff until then. Besides, I have plans."   
"A date?" Rachel asked. Marco nodded. "Ooooh."   
Pretty soon, though, it was time to go. Marco went back to Chee-land, Tobias to the woods, and the others to their homes. 

Chapter 2   
Jake dialed the phone number of Tobias. Ax had set up a phone for them awhile back. He got the answering machine. "Hi, you've reached 543-9543, if you want to talk to Ax, press 1. It you want to talk to Tobias press 2. If you're a salesman, hang up now, 'cause we don't have any mone-" It got cut off as someone picked up the phone. "Hello? Ow? He? O?"   
"Hey Ax, its Jake," Jake said. "Can you give the phone to Tobias?"   
"Sure. Ur. Sur. E."   
"Hey," Tobias said as he picked up the phone. "What's up, Jake?"   
"I wanted to know if you wanted to go follow Marco on his date and throw popcorn at him, like he did to us?" Jake asked.   
Tobias laughed. "That's too tasteless. We have to talk really loud or something."   
Jake laughed in response. "So yes?"   
"Yeah."   
"Cool. I found out he and his date are seeing that new Freddie Prinze Jr. Movie at Lakeline at 9."   
"Marco's date convinced him to see a chick flick?" Tobias asked in amazement.   
Jake chuckled. "She must be better at convincing than Rachel and Cassie put together."   
"How'd you find out?" Tobias asked.   
"Are you kidding? I learned from the master of date snooping himself, Marco. But I can't find out anything about this girl. Look, I gotta run. Meet you at the theatre at 8:45?"   
"Yeah, see you there. Remember, secrecy is the key. Trust no one."   
"Sure. Bye."   
They both hung up.   
***   
Jake met Tobias at the theatre. "Marco didn't arrive with his date," Jake filled in.   
Tobias nodded. They each bought tickets, and entered the movie. Marco was alone. Is he dating himself? > Tobias asked in thought-speak to Jake. Jake nodded. He didn't say anything, they wanted Marco to be surprised later.   
A few moments later, a guy came walking down the aisle. He sat next to Marco. And kissed Marco on the cheek.   
Jake and Tobias' jaws hung open. Marco? Gay?   
This whole 'revenge on Marco' thing was not going as planned.   
They left. 

Chapter 3   
Rachel looked at Marco, and at Jake. They were all meeting at the barn, discussing an attack at the Yeerk Pool, trying to free more people. However, the tension between Jake and Marco was so think you could cut it with a knife. From Marco's expression, he didn't know why Jake was acting all cold and...different to him.   
Jake looked at his watch. "Gotta run. My parents are taking me out to dinner tonight. See you guys later."   
He kissed Cassie. She noticed he wasn't really looking at her, but more glancing at Marco to see if he was looking. Then Jake left the barn, not looking at Marco. Something was up between them.   
Marco knew something was up, too. But he didn't know what. Marco stood up, and ran out of the barn after Jake.   
Marco was in good shape, and caught up with Jake pretty quickly.   
"Hey, man, what is up with you today?" Marco asked.   
Jake didn't look at Marco. "Nothing."   
Marco put his hand on Jake's shoulder, and turned him around. Jake brushed Marco's hand off. "Get your hands off me," Jake snapped. "I'm straight, you know."   
Marco stepped like he was slapped. "You...you found out?" Marco asked slowly.   
"No shit Sherlock," Jake growled. "What, all those years you were flirting with me? All those sleep-overs, you were hoping to take advantage of me??"   
"Jake, it's not like that," Marco tried to explain. "I've only been bi for two years. And I know you're straight. That's plain enough. You're my best friend, man, I wouldn't do that."   
"How do I know?" Jake questioned.   
Marco sighed. "You have to trust me."   
Jake laughed. "Trust a gay man?"   
Marco looked at the ground. "I know you have a girlfriend."   
Jake looked in the distance. "Rachel has a boyfriend, and you're always hitting on her."   
"Your cousin is the exception to every rule," Marco tried to explain.   
Then Jake stormed off, leaving Marco alone.   
Marco didn't follow. He knew when he wasn't wanted. Marco didn't go back to the barn. He walked to the Chee, sun setting behind him, day fading to dusk. The early summer wind blew around him. Marco kicked an empty, forlorn looking can, and watched it skitter off into the darkness.   
By the time Marco reached the Kings house, it was night, and the streetlights had flickered on, washing the street in an orange glow. Marco started up the driveway, but hesitated halfway up. He turned, and exited the driveway, and walked back down the street.   
Marco wanted to talk to someone. Not Erek. Even though Erek had known about him from the beginning, he was a machine. He was programmed to understand some things, but not this.   
_Now who's being discriminatory?_ Marco thought to himself with a sad laugh.   
He couldn't talk to his parents, they didn't know. And he couldn't go to his boyfriend Jason's house. Jason had always been jealous of Jake, even though Marco definitely wasn't going there. He hadn't lied to Jake. He respected Jake too much to hit on him. Tobias too. But Jason just couldn't get that into his brain. Jason would think of this as a good opportunity.   
Who else could he turn to? Not Tobias, Tobias could blow up, too. If he even knew. He had to talk to someone who wouldn't care he was bi. A girl. Either Rachel or Cassie. Rachel lived closer, and besides, despite all of their fighting, he and Rachel were close. Like brother and sister. She wouldn't care about the truth, maybe even be mock angry he wasn't totally gay.   
So he set out for Rachel's house. He saw the shadow of a bird pass over him. Marco didn't even look up. He knew it was Rachel, heading home. Marco quickened his speed to a brisk jog, and arrived at Rachel's in no time.   
He knocked on the door several times. Jordan opened the door. "Hiii..." She drawled.   
At 12, when Marco was still Marco, Jordan had had a crush on Marco. Now when she was 15, and Marco now went as Marc around people not the Animorphs, it was full-fledged worship. Marco couldn't blame her. He was, after all, still him. "Hey Jordan," He said. "Is Rachel home?"   
"Yeah," Jordan said. "She just got back a few minutes ago. Go on up."   
"Thanks," Marco said, and entered the house.   
It reminded him of his old house, when he still lived with both his parents. To...personal. No offense to the Chee, but everything just seemed so hard, unfriendly. Of course, there was also that nagging in the back of his mind telling him it wasn't his.   
Marco trudged up the carpeted stairs. Rachel's door was closed. He knocked. "Come in!" He heard Rachel yell. Marco opened the door. She was sitting at her desk, writing.   
"Hey." Marco said. Rachel spun around in her chair.   
"Hey, Marco, what's up?" She asked.   
"Eh, not much. Jake hates me, came to vent." He motioned to her bed. "Mind?"   
She shook her head. "Nah. The pillows are at the head, if you want to punch some."   
"Thanks." He lay down at the bed, arms under his head.   
"So what's he pissed at you over?" Rachel asked, laying down her pen and coming to lie beside him.   
Marco sighed. "I'm bi, Rachel. Jake has a real problem with that."   
Rachel propped herself up on one elbow. "Bi, eh?"   
Marco nodded.   
"You weren't flirting with him or anything?" Rachel asked.   
Marco shook his head no. "I have more respect for him than that."   
"Well then, Jake's an ass."   
Marco raised an eyebrow. "Insulting someone who shares your genes?"   
Rachel smiled. "I've been through this with Cassie. Back in the old days, when they were like two kids playing keep away. Have to tell her, no, he doesn't think she's ugly, he's just a stupid ass."   
Marco laughed. "So you're old hat at this."   
"Got that right." Rachel ruffled his hair. In happier times, that could have lead to him ruffling hers, then back and forth until they were both laughing and playing like second graders. But Marco didn't return it.   
"This whole this is really getting you down, huh?" Rachel asked.   
"It's made my life Hell. Jake's been my best friend since we were in diapers, and now he throws it out over this?"   
Rachel nodded sympathetically. "I can' say I know what you're going through, but I'm on your side. I'll tell Cassie, and she'll dump Jake, the discriminate homophobic, like that," Rachel snapped.   
Marco shook his head. "That would only make it worse. I know Jake. He'd think it be a scheme to break him and Cassie up so I could have him."   
"Then I won't do anything, unless you want me to."   
"I just wanted to talk to someone," He said, pushing himself upright. He walked to the window, and began to morph. "Marco?" Rachel asked.   
Marco turned around, feathers already starting to grow on his shrinking head. "Yeah?"   
"Don't do anything drastic."   
"I won't"   
With that, Marco spread his wings wide, and took off into the cool evening air.   
Rachel heard a knock on the door. "Come in."   
Jordan swung open the door. "Hey Rach-oh, Marc's sti--"Jordan looked around, and noticed that Marc wasn't there. She looked a little dejected, and turned to leave. "Nevermind."   
Jordan turned her head, and saw Rachel looking out the window sadly. "What's the matter?" She asked.   
Rachel smiled a half smile. "A friend of mine is going through some hard times, and I don't know what to do for him."   
Jordan closed the door behind her. 

Chapter 4   
It was the next night. Actually, two mornings later, for it was 6 in the morning. Rachel had checked the next day to see if Marco was still alive, and she was relieved that he had not committed suicide. She talked to Erek, and he said Marco was moping, but otherwise OK.   
Rachel saw a bird land on her sill. Not an osprey, but a Red-Tail.   
"Evening, Tobias," Rachel said.   
Evening, Beautiful, > Tobias replied.   
Rachel smiled. "How did I end up with such a wonderful guy as you?"   
Just pure luck I- > He was cut short as his thought speak stopped. When he had a mouth, he continued. "-guess."   
She put his arms around his neck, and kissed him. "Mm," He said, "You smell nice tonight."   
Rachel smiled. "Might that be because you don't have a strong sense of smell as a hawk?"   
He buried his face in her neck, and kissed her. "Maybe."   
He began to kiss lower, and lower. His hands were reaching for her shirt and hers for his.   
"Lets not do this here," She whispered. "Lets go somewhere else."   
They flew to the beach, into the rising sun, where they lay down on the sands dunes of their personal, secluded spot.   
There, in the light of the early dawn, they kissed, and lost their virginity to each other.   
***   
Rachel lay next to Tobias, his arms around her body. "I love you," He whispered into her ear, blowing the hair around her ear in spirals.   
She tilted her head up, and kissed him on the lips. "I love you, too."   
***   
There was another meeting that day; it was the day they were going to attack the pool. Rachel walked into the barn, smiling.   
"Hey," Cassie said. "What's up."   
Rachel looked surprised. "Um...nothings up, really!"   
Cassie raised an eyebrow. "OK, now I'm suspicious. What has got you so keyed up?"   
"Last night...or well, this morning...Tobias and I...on the beach...we..."   
"Spit it out!" Cassie teased gently.   
"Wedidit," Rachel said quickly.   
Cassie's face broke into a smile. "What?" She shrieked. "I don't know whether to congratulate you or reprimand you!"   
"Have you and Jake...?" Rachel trailed off.   
Cassie shook her head. "With how weird he's been acting lately? He's offered, though. I think he wants to rebuild the masculinity he thinks he's lost from finding out about Marco."   
"You know about Marco?" Rachel asked.   
Cassie laughed. "Are you kidding? I'm Cassie, remember? I know everyone's dirty little secrets. I figured it out a year ago."   
"'Afternoon, ladies," Marco said, walking into the barn. He sounded like normal Marco, but his bloodshot eyes gave away that he spent nights tossing and turning.   
He sat down on a bale of hay and stared off in the distance, deep in though.   
Jake entered the barn next, and made a point to sit as far away from Marco as possible. Tobias flew in soon after, Ax with him. Tobias landed on Rachel's shoulder.   
He turned his head to Marco. Ignore Jake, his opinion isn't shared by everyone, > Tobias said to Marco, and Marco only. Marco's frown grew a little less.   
"OK, everyone," Jake said. "This is in and out. We do battle morphs, then we try and rescue people from the cages. Got it?" They nodded. "Then lets go."   
The six flew to the Yeerk Pool entrance. They snuck in stealthily, and morphed their battle morphs.   
They roared, and clawed their way to the cages to release human.   
Until one human fired a dracon.   
One human.   
That's all it took.   
He fired, and hit a gas tank.   
The air exploded into fire, and everything went black.   
_ To be continued...___

_Here's your sneak peak at Chapter 4...___

Marco woke up, and a girl was standing over him. He screamed, she screamed. Then he realized why she looked familiar. "Melissa Chapman?" He asked.   
"The very one," She said.   
Tobias came over and put his arms around her waist. "This is strange," He observed.   
Melissa kissed him on the lips. "To say the least."   
Marco pushed himself up with his hands to look around. Why was Tobias acting all lovely with Melissa?   
Then he noticed there were two Tobias in the meadow, not just one. Two Tobias', two Jake's, two Cassies, two of everyone...even another him...except Melissa and Rachel.   
Marco groaned, and let himself fall back into the grass.   
They were in the alternate universe.   
_(A/N: No flames saying I took AlienOmega's idea...I asked if it was OK, AO said they didn't mind)_


End file.
